M'M Series : He's Doubt
by Lutung
Summary: Pairing : KIYOSHI X KISE. Antagonist : AOMINE. KIYOSHI yg m'dapatkan harapan hidupnya kembali setelah bercerai dg istrinya 1 thn yg lalu dg KISE yg berpikir dpt melabuhkan hatinya sebentar stelah berpisah dg pria yg pernah mengisi hatinya selama 3 thn, AOMINE yg memutuskan hubungan demi jabatan di Perusahaan yg slalu ia ceritakan pd mantan kekasihnya. CHAPTER 3 RILIS TGL 12Juni2014
1. Chapter 1 : But You, Still Love Him

**PART 1 - But you, still love him**

_Bath and Bed, Saturday, Night_

"Kenapa kau tak memaksaku seperti pria lainya?" tanyaku ketika dia membasuh rambutku yang penuh dengan busa sampo yang kugunakan untuk membersihkan rambut pirangku yang terasa gatal.

Kulihat dari kaca dia ada di belakangku hanya tersenyum sambil tetap berkonsentrasi dengan rambutku dengan sorotan mata seperti ayah yang mencoba sabar menghadapi kenakalan anak pertamanya. Aku mendecak kesal sambil menggaruk bagian rambutku yang gatal. Dengan lembut dia mengalihkan jariku dan memijat kulit kepalaku yang terasa gatal tadi sambil berkata, "Jangan kau garuk, infeksi." Ucapnya. Suaranya yang berat inilah hal yang pertama aku sukai darinya.

Dia bukan pria yang suka merokok sepertiku. Aku tahu, dia benci dengan asap rokok tapi ia coba alihkan dengan meminum wine merk _Drwyncklo roller II _kesukaanya itu yang harganya 3 bulan gaji kotor pekerjaan sekretaris di kantorku yang bisa untuk membeli 2 mobil sedan yang seharga setengah milyar.

"Apa ada yang masih gatal?" tanyanya.

Tersadar dari lamunanku dan membuang putung rokok sembarangan. Aku bangkit dari _bathtub_, "Tidak ada," ucapku singkat sambil menyalakan kran showerku untuk membilas rambutku dari busa shampo. Rasanya kepalaku segar, semua beban pekerjaan dari kantor tadi ikut luntur bersama busa sabun itu.

Sambil masih menutup mata ketika tanganku mencoba meraih kran untuk mematikanya, aku menyentuh tanganya yang memutar kran dan tepat saat kubuka mata, tangan satuya mengalihkan wajahku untuk ke arahnya. "Mmmhhh…" bibirnya juga ikut menutup mulutku. Aku dapat merasakan tembakau dan anggur yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tanganya yang sedari tadi memelukku kulonggarkan, kumenunduk dan berkata padanya, "_Im Hard_," aku meraih nafasku, "Disini," dan "Sekarang."

Lagi-lagi, dia hanya menjawabku dengan senyuman khasnya itu. Kenapa dia harus seperti itu?! Aku bukan perawan yang pantatku belum pernah dimasuki pria! Seharusnya, kau menyantapku dengan kasar seperti nafsu pria kebanyakan yang pernah masuk di diriku dan mencampakanku begitu saja setelah tahu rasanya bercinta dengan kaum sejenisnya!

"Ne… Kiyoshi-san. Apa di pikiranmu aku ini wanita?" tanyaku iseng. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di dadanya. Aku masih bisa mencium parfum _hugo boss white_-nya walau selesai kami mandi. "Agghh…" keluhku ketika lidahnya menggelitik telinga kiriku.

"Kau kekasihku… Kise," ucapnya pelan tapi memberiku efek terangsang yang makin dalam. Dan karena hal itulah aku _keluar_.

Tangan kirinya yang besar itu sebelumnya ada di bawahku dan dua jarinya kupegang, kuarahkan ke mulutku sendiri dengan perlahan kuhisap seperti aku menghisap kejantananya. Dapat kudengar deru nafasnya mulai berbeda terdengar lebih cepat. Kulepas kedua jarinya dan ku ayunkan ke dada kiriku sambil berkata, "Kekasihmu ini sayangnya tak punya dada seperti mantan istrimu itu," aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi, hebatnya kekasihmu ini siap dimasuki kapan saja," ucapku sembari tertawa palsu mencoba memancing pria beralis tebal itu seperti apa reaksinya.

Namun, tak kusangka dengan hanya satu tangan dia menaikan kedua kakiku dari lekuk lututku, aku kaget. "He..Hei, aku hanya bercanda.." aku mencoba tetap berpegangan dengan jubah mandinya yang kupegang. "Akhirnya, kau lepas juga topeng sok baikmu itu huh?"

Dia ada di atas dan ada di tengah kedua kakiku yang terbuka. "Apa salah jika aku mempersiapkanya sampai seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menghiburku.

"Bodoh, aku bukan perawan yang belum pernah bersetubuh dengan pria. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu," ucapku santai.

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya bagiku dan aku tak mau kau merasa sakit karena aku bukan pria-pria yang pernah kau kenal dulu." Ucapnya yakin.

"Bodoh," aku menjenggungkan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, memangnya kita sedang syuting apa?" kubalikan tubuhku hingga punggungku yang sekarang terlihat di matanya.

Kenapa?

Dia tak menggunakan tanganya untuk menyentuh dan membelai tubuhku. Kedua tanganya yang besar itu hanya ia gunakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku. Yang kurasakan di kulitku hanya

bibirnya,

hidungnya,

deru nafasnya,

dan lidahnya…..

Yang seolah mencoba menandai di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku pria, kau tahu itu! Kau tak perlu mencoba membuatku terangsang dengan _foreplay_ yang lama ini!

Kuambil botol lotion yg tergelatak malas di _endtable_ itu dan terengah-engah membentaknya, "Aku sudah _keluar_, apa kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah lagi karena kau belum keluar sama sekali?!" aku tak berani melihat wajahnya. Biasanya, dia langsung akan membuang botol lotion itu dan menyiksaku lagi dengan rasa bersalah dari kenikmatan yang ia berikan dengan hanya menyentuh tubuhku tapi tidak di bagian kejantananku. Apa maksudnya?

"Ini terlalu bany—" dia menutup mulutku dengan bibirnya ketika berkomentar tentang botol lotion yang setengah habis. Dan kurasakan sesuatu mengelus di sela lubangku, "Tunggu, aku harus membalikan tubuhku atau kau akan kesusahan," cegahku dengan paksa keluar dari mulutnya.

Bukan senyuman mengalah yang ia keluarkan, tapi kedua alisnya mengerut dan berkata, "Kise, apa kau mencoba mengelabuiku lagi? Aku sudah katakan padamu kalau aku tak suka melihat wajah kesakitanmu." Tegas tapi tak membentak tambahan lagi dengan tampangnya yang seperti itu.

"Kau bodoh! Memang wajar khan kalau ini terasa sakit!" kubentak dia dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Dia hanya menaruh kedua tanganku ke lehernya. Dengan wajah yang dekat sekali dia memulai aksinya. Aku kaget dan ototku langsung menegang. Oh, sial! padahal, aku sudah berlatih berkali-kali untuk tidak kaget karena bakal membuat ototku susah mengendur lagi.

Dia berhenti mencoba memasukanya. Padahal, aku bisa merasakan baru setengah dari kepalanya masuk membuka lubangku untuk beradaptasi denganya. Dia mengelus rambutku ketika melihat tatapan wajahku yang seperti berkata, "Kenapa?"

Matanya terlihat lelah, dia coba masukan lagi tapi aku menahan nafasku. Kenapa? Biasanya aku bisa menahan rasa sakit itu kenapa kali ini aku merasa takut sekali menghadapi rasa sakit yang tidak pertama kali aku pernah merasakanya?

Terengah-engah nafasnya yang terasa di wajahku. Keringatnya jatuh di pipi kiriku. Dengan bibirnya dia menghapus keringatnya sendiri yang jatuh di pipiku. "Aku senang, bisa bersatu denganmu, Kise…" dan dahiku di kecupnya.

Kenapa?

Bodoh banget dirimu! Kejantananmu itu hanya baru masuk secuil dan kau sudah merasa senang? "Jangan tahan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Yang bercinta disini bukan hanya dirimu sendiri,"

Aku termenung beberapa saat. Dia benar, aku yang bodoh.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya lagi?" tanyaku. Aku tahu, kau merasakan ototku yang mulai mengendur dengan hanya sebuah kalimat tolol yang kaukatakan tadi.

"Jangan simpan rasa sakit itu sendiri," ucapnya di hidungku.

"Aaahh..Kiyo..,shi..arrrhh…san…!Aggg….!" dengan pelan tapi pasti aku dapat merasakanya… Masuk sesuai jalurnya. Seperti ada jalan yang sudah dipersiapkan khusus untuknya, masuk ke dalam diriku.

Aku tahu, dia ada sepenuhnya di diriku. Lampu yang tadi masih dapat kulihat dari atas sekarang tertutupi oleh rambut cokelatnya yang menutupi cahaya yang menerpa seluruh tubuhku. Dan..aku merasa _penuh_.

"Terima kasih, Kise… terima kasih…" dia memelukku. Menciumku. Dan menjilati seluruh keringat yang ada di wajahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mencoba menggerakkan pinggulku. Ini sudah saatku untuk membuatnya keluar. Tapi,

"Bisakah kita untuk tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat?"

"Tapi, kau belum—"

"Aku keluar tepat saat semuanya masuk." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

Aku hanya tersenyum, yeah aku tahu… "Ah, kau EDI*." Usilku. _(*Ejakulasi Dini)_

Dia baru mau mendongakan wajahnya, "Tunjukan padaku pria mana yang kuat menahan ereksi lebih dari setengah jam," erangnya.

Aku tertawa, dan dia mulai ikut tertawa bersamaku. Aku jadi semakin tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi terangsangnya yang tertawa. Dan tawaku berhenti saat dia menghisap bibir bawahku dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Kise…"

Kupeluk kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku dan membalasnya dengan ciumanku. Dan tertidur dalam kelelahan percintaan pertama kami.

* * *

_Office, Monday, morning._

Bukan karena aku pelupa, tapi aku memang selalu mencatat segala kegiatan yang akan kukerjakan tiap hari ke sebuah agenda yang sudah seperti kitab hidupku saat bekerja. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, aku lupa membeli obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk bekas operasi sialanku itu!

"Bisa aku lihat hasil akhirnya?" Tanya bosku dengan kedua alisnya yang selalu beradu ingin ke tengah.

Aku sudah punya firasat buruk. Sebenarnya, dia hanya kepala tim untuk sebuah proyek baru di kantorku yang bekerja di bidang game computer, proyek kami ini ada karena banyaknya keluhan dari pihak kalangan orang tua yang mengkritik permainan buatan kami yang terlalu vulgar untuk anak mereka. Padahal, kami sudah jelas-jelas membuat tanda untuk umur 21 tahun keatas yang dapat memainkanya.

Vulgar disini sebenarnya lebih menitikberatkan grafik detail pembunuhan yang bisa kau rencanakan sendiri. Yeah, permainan yang kami buat memang untuk kalangan pria dewasa. Bahasa inggirisnya, _mature_ bukan _adult_.

Dia mengerutkan ke dua alis biru gelapya yang runcing itu, "Hanya ini?" dia membuka halaman sebelumnya, "Kenapa hasil analisamu sama saja dengan kepunyaan Leo?"

Aku diam, ingat jika bos berkelakuan seperti ini lebih baik kau diam dan membiarkan dia meluapkan emosi padamu. kumohon, jangan berdecak…. Jangan berdecak… jangan…

"Apa kau benar-benar menganalisanya?" dan, "Ck." Ya, boss-ku baru saja mendecak.

Seluruh ruangan kelompok kami langsung terdiam semua setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara yang bunyinya seperti tanda kematian yang harus segera kau hadapi.

Dia bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil tas kerjanya, "Kumpulkan semua anggota proyek BN-4 untuk rapat dadakan, saya tunggu di ruang meeting indoor lantai 21 tepat setelah makan siang." Dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Semua orang menatap kepergianya yang menuju lift. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara derap langkah sepatu merk italianya itu yang seolah membuat lantai marmer tempat kami berpijak ikut menggetarkan kami yang masih berdiri.

TING! Suara pintu lift terbuka.

Dia memakai jas-nya lagi dengan gaya tak peduli dengan tatapan orang banyak dan dia masuk sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup.

"DAAMMNN!" teriakku sambil membanting laporan itu ke meja kerjaku. Aku mengurut dahi dan mengendorkan dasi kemejaku yang terasa terlalu kencang. Teman-teman senasibku langsung berkumpul menghampiriku untuk mengetahui bencana apa yang kali ini akan kami hadapi sebagai anak buah.

Seseorang menepuk bahu kiriku ketika ku berbalik ternyata Susan, "Ah, sudahlah… jangan bertingkah seolah kau tak pernah melihat wajah bos kita di akhir bulan? Ini Cuma lagi hari sialmu saja harus mengumpulkan laporan di akhir bulan." Dan dia memberiku sekaleng kopi.

"Daripada kau mengeluh terus menerus, mending kita semua berkumpul dan memulai bekerja sungguh-sungguh agar bos 'tersayang' kita tidak memecat kita semua." Ucap pria berjenggot, Ivan, yang satu team denganku.

Aku hanya menatap sengit pada Ivan, "Yeah, aku tahu. _Well, lets work!_" semua orang mulai duduk di kursi masing-masing dan aku berpindah di depan sambil membawa gulungan data dari berbagai toko sebelum kubuka di meja agar mereka semua dapat melihat, "Oke, seperti biasa 5 menit untuk membandingkan, 15 menit untuk saling debat, dan 15 menit untuk mencari solusi." Aku menerima dan memberi data analisa pata tiap-tiap anggota untuk mulai membandingkan analisa dengan yang lainya. "Tak ada tambahan waktu kalau kalian tak ingin melewati jam makan siang." Tambahku. Dan, akhirnya setelah mengorbankan bolpen yang patah dan steples yang terbelah dua kami sudah menemukan jalan keluar tentang masalah analisa yang tak sama. Ternyata, ada perubahan dari toko buku yang terlambat melapor data mereka.

_Men Restroom, Breaks._

Ssrrrshhh….!

Suara kran air yang mengalir dari wastafel toilet pria terdengar lumayan keras olehku yang sedang merokok, aku harus menenangkan mukaku dengan kubangan air yang kuciptakan supaya aku dapat menenggelamkan kepalaku sejenak dan meluapkan emosiku jadi kututup lubang wastafel agar bak itu terisi penuh. Sambil menunggu aku lepas jam tangan rolex-ku.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka. Dapat kulihat dari kaca ternyata dia yang datang. Seorang pria yang berambut biru gelap klimis yang tertata rapi itu terlihat tegap berjalan dengan masih memakai kacamata dan menenteng jasnya itu menyadari kehadiranku, tersenyum kecil dengan bibirnya yang tipis itu dan berjalan menuju tempat kencing.

Aku hanya pura-pura tak menanggapi kehadiranya dengan tetap merokok menunggu air itu penuh untuk merendam mukaku.

"Kau tak lupa menebus obat untuk minggu ini khan?" tanyanya di sebelahku mencuci tanganya ketika aku sedang merendam mukaku di wastafel yang kubuat penuh dengan air itu tadi.

Aku diam karena kepalaku sudah setengah tenggelam di bak yang sudah terisi air, pura-pura tak mendengar ucapanya. Walau sebenarnya aku lupa membeli obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk bekas operasi di perutku. Memang sih, terasa sakit ketika aku terlalu banyak berpikir, anehnya hanya saat bercinta aku tak merasakan sakit itu.

Tunggu, dia menyentuh rambut pirangku. "Kemarin kau habis mencuci rambut?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tersentak kaget karena sentuhanya membuatku teringat masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan.

Kepalaku bangkit, dan membuat tanganya lepas dari rambutku. Kuusap mukaku dengan sapu tangan sambil berkata, "Setelah bekerja saya akan ke apotek. Terima kasih, telah mengingatkan saya Aomine-san." Aku masukan lagi sapu tanganku yang terasa agak basah lalu menghadap mukanya melanjutkan kalimatku, "Dan, persiapan untuk rapat membahas analisa bulan Oktober sudah disiapkan." Oh, apa aku lupa kalau bos-ku ini mantanku dulu? Yang dulu pernah berkata padaku, dia ingin menikahiku di Canada. Tapi, karena alasan jabatan dia meninggalkanku untuk menikahi seorang wanita, anak pemilik saham utama di perusahaanku? "Permisi. Saya harus mengumpulkan anggota lain." dan kakiku mulai melangkah mencoba untuk segera pergi dari jebakan yang akan siap menyergapku.

"Kise, kupikir menjadi bos sebuah alasan yang bagus agar kita bisa sering bertemu." Oh, kau melimpahkan kesalahan yang kau buat 3 tahun lalu padaku?

Aku berhenti melangkah dan dapat mendengar suara sepatu yang melangkah, "Dia hanya ingin anak yang dikandungnya punya ayah. Jadi,"

Apa? Kau menyesal sekarang?

"Beri aku kesempatan kedua, Kise. Aku akan menceraikanya."

Menurutmu? Kalau kau dalam hal ini tidak bisa konsekuen, lalu bagaimana kelanjutan diriku? Kau juga akan berpaling kepada yang lain dengan mudah tepat seperti dulu yang pernah kau lakukan padaku.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus segera kemb—," ucapanku terpotong karena kedua tangan berkulit coklat yang melingkar di pinggulku. Tidak ada gerakan akan memeluk, hanya diam seolah tak yakin dengan tindakanya sendiri.

"Aku tak mengancam dan tak pernah menekanmu jadi," aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafas kesal, "Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Kise." Kali ini kedua tangan pria berkacamata itu terasa aneh di pinggulku.

Tanganku terasa mengepal dengan keras. Tidak! Aku harus segera keluar dari sini, sebelum kedua tanganya benar-benar berniat melingkar di tubuhku dan hatiku untuk kedua kalinya...

BRAKK!

Suara pintu toilet yang tak sengaja kubanting lumayan keras. Aku kesal! Sungguh! Kenapa…? Kenapa kau datang di saat seperti ini? Kenapa kau harus menghantui perasaanku lagi untuk kedua kalinya…? Disaat aku sudah akan menggapai kebahagianku?!

_**-TO BE CONTINUED ON PART II "But please, don't blame him"-**_


	2. Chapter 2 : But please, don't blame him

**M'M Series : He's Doubt**

**CHAPTER 2 : But please, don't blame him…**

**Author : ****Lutung**

**Genre untuk chapter ini : Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Hurt/comfort.**

**Pairing : Kiyoshi X Kise**

**Antagonist : Aomine**

**Cast/OC untuk chapter ini : Kiyoshi ; Kise ; Aomine ; Nebuya / Nanami (Anak perempuan Kiyoshi) ; Kamiko (rekan kerja Kise) **

* * *

Maji Burger kali ini terlihat cukup ramai karena salah satu pengunjung yang merayakan ulangtahunya di restoran _fastfood_ ini. Tapi, kami bukan termasuk tamu mereka. Diriku yang siang ini mengenakan kaos biru laut hanya menemani dirinya mengajak anak tunggalnya, Nanami yang ingin sekali makan di tempat ini. Ya, kekasihku yang sekarang ini termasuk seorang ayah yang sangat menjaga kesehatan. Hanya saja, sampai 4 bulan kami bersama dia tak pernah mencelaku yang suka merokok secara langsung. Dia hanya menyindirku dengan kalimat seperti, "Kau harus lihat tanda silang itu dulu." setelah melihatku membuka bungkos rokok berwarna emas.

Aku hanya membela diri dengan membenarkan ucapanya, "Ya, ya." Dan kuletakan dengan kesal bungkus rokok itu sebelum meminum kopi yang kupesan tadi.

Dia tersenyum kecil lalu beralih pada Nanami yang kesusahan memasukan sedotan ke gelas coca colanya. "Omong-omong, temanku Nebuya kau masih ingat nggak dengan temanku ? Tahun ini, dia berniat memproduser talkshow yang bertemakan gamer, saat mendengar tentang dirimu dia tertarik untuk mencoba menawari kerjasama dengan perusahaanmu." Ucapnya sembari memasukan sedotan itu ke gelas yang langsung diraih Nanami.

"Oh, temanmu saat kita ketemu di kolam renang itu? Well… mungkin, aku harus diskusikan ini pada bos-ku dulu." Dan, "Tunggu," aku memandang sinis padanya, "Kiyoshi-saan.. temanmu itu tahu tentang diriku bukan dari kamu khan…?" aku tersenyum kesal dengan wajah pura-pura tak tahunya itu, tambahan lagi dengan jawabanya itu yang…

"Ah! Tenang saja! aku memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai rekan kerja!" dan tertawa seolah telah selesai menyelesaikan masalah.

"Haah…" aku hanya bisa mendesah lelah mencoba tak menggubris tapi… entah mungkin karena reflek, sembari mengambil tissue aku terkikik kecil saat melihat polah Nanami yang daritadi bergerak kesana kemari selayak gadis kecil yang berumur 5 tahun, kulihat mulutnya terlihat belepotan dengan saus, tanpa sadar diriku menghapus noda yang ada di mulutnya begitu saja. Nanami tersadar, dia terdiam memandangku. Ya, gadis kecil itu berhasil membuatku bergidik.

"_Geez! Apa tiap anak punya hobi membuat orang yang lebih tua merasa kebingungan dengan tatapan polos mereka?" _Batinku.

Aku hanya mengalihkan pandangan ketika Kiyoshi berkata pada Nanami kalau dia harus berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menolongnya. Huh, kalimat itu. Aku hanya sering mendengarnya di serial-serial drama TV yang memuakan. "Tentu, nanti setelah mengantarkan Nanami kepada ibunya akan kuberikan proposal yang dia titpkan padaku di apartemenku." Ucapnya sambil menyuapi sup pada Nanami. Melihat bagaimana tangan besarnya menyuapi Nanami dengan tambahan tampang _airhead_-nya yang memperlihatkan bagaimana dia tak menyerah begitu saja saat Nanami membuang sendok plastik putih itu…

_ Kau tahu? Aku terharu. _

"Kau pria idaman wanita," celetukku yang melihat gerakanya yang menyuapi Nanami tapi tetap bisa konsen dengan data pekerjaan yang ia ingin diskusikan padaku. walau sebenarnya aku tahu kau hanya mencari alasan agar bisa bertemu denganku. Aku sih tak masalah, kau hanya perlu berkata, "_Hun, I want you right now_." Pasti aku langsung tancap gas ke apartemenmu.

Dia tertawa, "Menurutmu?" tanyanya yang mengomentari pujianku.

Sebelum sempat aku menghinanya dengan berkata, _"sayangnya kau suka pria sekarang."_ Nanami malah menarik-narik lengan blouse biru lautku seraya berkata, "Emh, Nanami.. mau pipis.." pintanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan rambut kepangnya dengan ekspresi khas anak kecilnya.

Aku hanya bisa memberikan jawaban dengan mengerutkan kedua alisku, maksudku.. _Hell-o..! ayahmu ada di sebelah! Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya? Aku bukan ibumu!_

Dengan tanggap Kiyoshi melepas cengkraman gadis berkepang dua itu dari lengan bajuku perlahan dan menggendongnya sebelum berkata, "Ayo, ayo jangan sampai ngompol lagi." Dan, "Tunggu bentar ya, aku juga mau sekalian ke toilet." Ucapan itu untukku.

Aku hanya mengangguk mantap dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada bungkus rokokku yang setengah terbuka. Bibirku gatal karena melihat jumlah batang rokok yang masih ada setengah dari isi bungkus selama 3 hari ini. Biasanya, aku habiskan satu bungkus rokok itu dalam sehari. Yeah, ini karena proyek BN-4 yang diperpanjang masa kontraknya. Seharusnya, aku merasa bangga dan senang karena hanya karyawan pilihan yang dapat masuk dalam kelompok yang dibuat selama 2 tahun ini yang khusus untuk membahas permasalahan yang mendadak seperti hal kemarin. Hanya saja, sisa waktu hidupku perlahan tapi pasti direnggut karena tekanan dari atasan.

"Ki-chan!" celuk seorang wanita yang terdengar dari belakang. Saat berbalik, wanita yang menghampiriku sambil mendorong kereta bayi itu ternyata teman kerjaku, Kamiko yang selalu curhat masalah keluarganya padaku.

Aku bangkit dan sesegera mungkin menyembunyikan bungkus rokokku sebelum dia tahu. Bukanya memeluk menyapaku dia malah mendekatiku dan mengendus-endus seperti anjing pelacak dan berkata, "Wow! Sudah berapa hari nggak merokok?" tanyanya dan menepuk bahu kiriku lumayan keras bagi seorang wanita. Kami mengobrol lumayan panjang tentang suaminya yang masih suka keras kepala dalam cara pendidikan untuk anak pertamanya. Dan, dia juga teman wanitaku yang tahu kalau aku gay.

"Jangan biarkan dia ada di pikiranmu lagi," ucapnya yang tahu aku tidak begitu memperhatikan dirinya yang menceritakan tentang bayinya. Aku terdiam saat mendengarkan cerita tentang anak dan suaminya.

Aku tertawa kecil dan meresponya dengan, "Kalau aku jadi Aomine, mungkin aku juga akan melakukannya. Citra nama baik itu lebih susah didapatkan daripada mencari segunung uang."

Dia terdiam mendengar responku. Bukan maksud aku membela pria itu, hanya saja jika aku dalam posisi dia, utuh dengan akal manusia normal pasti aku akan mengiyakan persyaratan itu. Hanya saja,

"Kise, Momoi hamil lagi." terangnya yang menyadarkanku kepada realita yang sebenarnya tak ingin aku dengar. Momoi adalah nama wanita pemilik saham utama di perusahaanku yang dinikahi Aomine.

Kepalaku menunduk menatap kopi lalu kuminum kopi yang sedari kupandangi, mencoba menelan semua permasalahan lama yang datang kembali. Lagipula, kalaupun aku _berteriak_ tak ada satupun manusia yang akan ikut masuk dalam kubu-ku untuk memperjuangkan harapan hidupku dan memang sebenarnya setiap manusia takkan mau peduli dengan hal yang tak berkaitan dengan diri mereka sendiri.

"Oh, maaf jika saya menganggu percakapan kalian." Itu suara Kiyoshi yang kembali dari toilet sembari berjalan mendekati kami berdua.

Aku bangkit bersamaan dengan Susan untuk memperkenalkan mereka berdua, "Kiyoshi, ini Kamiko teman kerja satu kantorku di bagian administrasi." Dan "Susan, ini Polo dia teman main basket-ku."

Kamiko dan Kiyoshi saling bersalaman, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar dia tak mengeluarkan _senyuman-menyapa-teman-pacarmu_, Kiyoshi! Dia tahu kalau aku GAY!

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Kamiko-kun." ucap Kiyoshi yang masih menggendong Nanami dengan lengan kirinya.

"Tentu, saya juga senang dapat berkenalan dengan anda, Kiyoshi-kun. Dan, siapa coba yang cantik ini?" Tanya Kamiko yang merujuk pada Nanami yang malu-malu kucing ketika pipinya hendak disentuhnya.

Dengan gaya khas seorang ayah, Dia menyuruh Nanami untuk bersalaman dengan Kamiko dan bayinya yang duduk di kereta bayi. Tanpa sungkan, Kiyoshi membuat tertawa bayi kecil itu dengan mengelus pelan pipinya. Kamiko tertawa senang melihat bayinya bisa tertawa. Sebuah adegan kehidupan yang indah sesuai alurnya, _pria_ dan _wanita_ serta _anak_ mereka.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa jauh dari mereka. Seolah, aku ini hanya mahluk ciptaan yang gagal yang hanya untuk menjadi dekorasi kehidupan. Jika di sebuah film aku seperti sebuah figuran yang tampil hanya untuk membuat penonton kembali memperhatikan film yang terlihat terlalu datar. Diriku merasa seperti sebuah hiasan di depan pintu…

BRAAKK…!

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup, dari ekor mataku aku bisa mmelihat alis tebalnya itu mengerut ke tengah saat aku sibuk memakai sabuk pengaman, sengaja aku diam dan menatap arah depan, walau sebenarnya kami berdua masih bisa mendengar suara Nanami yang tertawa kegiriangan dengan mainan Barbie baru-nya itu.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau punya bekas operasi yang suka kambuh di perut?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal saat menggas mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau.

Ya, dia tahu ketika Kamiko (tak sengaja) keceplosan berkata agar Kiyoshi terus mengingatkanku untuk tidak merokok karena akan mempengaruhi bekas lukaku. Sebenarnya, bukan salahnya juga sih dia hanya perhatian padaku.

"Tak menjawab?" tanyanya menyadarkanku yang daritadi memperhatikan nenek tua kecil yang menyapu dipinggir jalan.

Tapi, apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu? Aku muak diperlakukan seperti orang sakit, aku ini pria dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!

HP-ku berbunyi karena ada sms, saat kubuka ternyata rekan kerjaku yang meminta data untuk minggu depan. Kubalas sms itu untuk menemuiku setelah kusampai besok siang di apartemen.

"Aku khawatir, Kise. Aku tak pernah bermaksud memperlakukanmu seperti pria yang tak berdaya sama sekali." ucapnya yang seolah secara terang-terangan melihatku seperti mantan model yang karirnya anjlok karena kecerobohanya sendiri.

Dari pinggir mataku kulirik dia yang masih konsen melihat jalanan karena menyetir. Kalau kau tak berpikir seperti itu jangan sesuka hatimu bisa masuk keduniaku seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, aku mulai hidup sendiri sejak lulus SMA." Jelasku singkat dan padat. Sebenarnya, aku yang tak mau kau mengetahui semua masa laluku yang gelap. Walau, aku memang tidak seburuk seperti gigolo aku hanya seorang manusia yang terlalu mudah diperdaya dengan kata-kata. Karena hal itulah aku mencoba terlihat tegar olehmu.

Setelah mengantarkan Nanami kerumah mantan istrinya kami berdua kembali ke mobil dan menuju ke apartemenya. Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam memikirkan tatapan mata Kiyoshi ketika berbicara dengan wanita itu, cerah seperti ketika menatapku dengan mata cokelat mudanya. Menurutku, mantan istrinya tidak seperti wanita jalang murahan yang sikapnya ketara sekali, wanita itu tetap mencoba menjaga etika di depan anaknya. Aku hanya berpikir, apa dia masih memikirkan wanita itu sampai sekarang?

_I mean_, apakah semudah itu melupakan seorang manusia yang dulu pernah mengisi hati dan rutinitas kehidupanmu?

_Morning, rain, Kiyoshi Bedroom_

"Hujan," ucapku pelan ketika mataku terbuka melihat titik-titik air yang berjatuhan menerpa kaca kamarnya yang lumayan besar. Ketika aku hendak bangun, tanganya yang besar dan hangat itu masih memeluku dari belakang dan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa di leherku. Teratur, dan lambat. Perlahan tapi pasti aku bangkit tanpa membuatnya terbangun dan memakai boxer dan kaosku memandangi hujan di pagi hari yang tak terdengar suaranya olehku. Entah kenapa, jika gerimis hujan datang aku teringat kenangan itu.

Aku berlalu menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air dan mencuci mukaku karena aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang kubawa ke apartemenya. Hanya sebuah daftar keluhan yang harus aku buat menjadi _list_ pertanyaan yang paling sering ditanyakan oleh konsumen kami.

_Kau bukan mahluk gagal, kau mahluk istimewa dan hanya aku yang dapat melihat istimewanya dirimu_. Kalimat itu, aku masih ingat sekali bagaimana dia mengatakanya padaku.

Kuhembuskan nafas panjang karena melihat data yang belum dirapikan sesuai tanggal seperti yang kupinta pada temanku, Leo. Padahal, itu adalah pekerjaan paling gampang dan aku sampai sekarang masih heran kenapa Leo bisa masuk dalam kelompok kami. Well aku harus laporkan pada Aomine tentang hal ini. Tapi, sebenarnya aku yang lebih ahli dalam menata semua data ini tanpa ada kelemahan untuk membaca dengan nyaman sedikitpun.

_Obatnya belum kau minum khan? Apa kau ingin aku yang meminumkan obatmu dengan mulutku? _Kalimat itu terlintas di pikiranku saat pandanganku teralihkan dengan botol obat yang berisi pil penghilang rasa sakit yang masih terikat rapi di dalam plastik putih apotek.

CKLEK

Suara pintu dari kamar Kiyoshi yang terbuka. aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada laptopku untuk membuka pekerjaanku.

Pria tinggi itu menghampiriku dengan hanya boxer abu-abunya dan sepintas mengelus lengan kiriku saat berlalu menuju konter dapur yang dekat dengan meja makannya, dapat kudengar dia menyalakan _coffeemaker_ dan gelas yang berdentangan.

"Ini masih hari Sabtu, kau khan bisa mengerjakanya saat hari Minggu?" tanyanya.

"Harus kuselesaikan hari ini, karena besok temanku datang untuk mendiskusikan hal ini bersamanya." Jelasku seraya memegang botol obatku tapi aku tak segera berdiri untuk meminumnya sebelum aku selesai dengan ketikanku.

KLING

Segelas air putih ada di sebelah tanganku yang memegang botol obatku, saat aku mau berterima kasih dia sudah mencium mulutku dengan perlahan di tiap lekuk bibirku gerakan lidahnya yang menyapu hangat bibir bawahku seperti mengecap wine dan melepasnya seraya berkata, "Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, jangan sungkan bertanya." Lalu mengambil kaos merah mudanya yang semalam tergeletak di sofa hitamnya sebelum kembali berjalan ke coffeemaker-nya yang sudah berbunyi.

Sabtu. Dia benar, biasanya aku mengerjakan pekerjaan kantorku pada hari Minggu apapun caranya karena, hari Sabtu pasti akan kugunakan untuk—

"Aku dapat tiket dua untuk pertandingan basket DBL nanti malam. Sorry, kalau aku baru kasih tahu kau sekarang." Ucapnya lalu duduk di sebelahku sambil menyalakan TV plasmanya yang menyiarkan perkembangan saham.

Tanganku yang sedari tadi di depan laptop mulai membuka buku agenda dan membuka jadwal kegiatan hari ini. _Ya, Sabtu adalah waktu untuk mengunjungi tempat penampungan anjing yang dirawat. Aku dan dia. selama 3 tahun lalu_. "Aku tak bisa. Aku butuh me-_review_ ulang untuk diskusi besok." Dustaku lalu merogoh tas cokelatku untuk mengambil kacamata baca-ku.

_Tapi, kau tahu kau tak bisa menolak. Karena, kau yang memulai rutinitas ini._ _Ayolah… nggak bakalan seru bermain bersama mereka tanpamu disana. _Dia minum kopi itu dan berkata, "Well, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Nanami saja." Dan bergumam sendiri kalau dia harus membawa ekstra popok untuk Nanami sebelum dia berjalan menuju dapur lagi. Dapat kudengar suara kompor yang dinyalakan, "Kau mau pancake juga?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk malas sambil mencocokan data dengan hasil laporan buatan Leo yang harus aku teliti secermat mungkin. Hanya saja, sampai pagi ini ada satu perasaan yang mengganjal dalam diriku.

"Nanami biasanya paling suka kalau aku buat pancakenya jadi bentuk segitiga dan bilang kalau dia suka _crepes_. Andai saja, cara berpikir anak kecil yang imajinatif itu bisa tetap terus ada sampai seumur kita ini." Lalu tertawa sendiri dengan suara tawa khasnya yang berat itu.

_Tunggu,_

_Kami tak bercinta tadi malam dan sekarang dia membuatkan aku sarapan?_

KACHING…!

Suara penggorengan yang berbunyi karena terbentur tembok dapur.

Kepalaku dapat merasakan embun di punggung bidangnya yang berwarna samar-samar cokelat jika terkena sinar matahari yang berasal dari jendela.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya yang keheranan.

Aku yang tersadar segera menyingkir darinya dan duduk di kursi lagi bertingkah semua tak terjadi apa-apa sambil memakai kacamata bacaku lagi, "Aku, hanya mau bilang kalau aku suka _pancakes_ bentuk hati," dengan nada serius.

Dia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku dan tetap melanjutkan membuat pancakes yang tercium enak di hidungku. Dalam batin, seolah mencoba menangkan rasa cemasku aku dapat mendengar orang lain yang berbicara di dalam pikiranku,

"_Mungkin, sehabis sarapan kami berdua bisa melakukan morning sex di meja makan ini." _

Lagipula, apa tujuanmu mengundangku ke apartemenmu? Tidur dan berbagi sarapan bersama? Aku dapat mencium aroma _newlywed_ disini. Dan aku benci dengan aroma yang munafik seperti itu. Karena, pada akhirnya kau sama saja seperti pria lain yang pernah masuk dalam _diriku_.

"Kau tak bisa berkata tidak enak dengan ini." Ucapnya sambil menuang lebih banyak maple syrup pada pancakenya.

"Tentu," ucapku sambil masih mengunyah. "_Not bad,_" ejekku, tapi aku menancapkan garpuku pada pancake yang barusan ia potong dengan pisaunya.

Dan tertawa sebelum dia mulai bercerita tentang dirinya yang mengajari Nanami bermain hanafuda dan bagaimana dia suka sekali dengan permainan yang juga di sebut sebagai koi koi, dimana yang perlu diperhatikan adalah gambar atau motif bunganya, namanya juga hanafuda, dimana hana berarti bunga. Terdapat 12 motif bunga dalam satu set kartu. Kiyoshi juga cerita bagaimana awalnya dia menyukai permainan tersebut sejak SD.

Namun, pikiran itu masih mengganjal di kepalaku, kenapa? Jangan buat aku jatuh lagi dengan tingkah manis seperti ini. semua ini palsu khan? Pada akhirnya kau akan menikahi wanita lain agar kau dapat menghasilkan keturunan.

"Jadi, aku mau adopsi."

Karena ucapanya itu yang membuat garpuku jatuh ke bawah meja dan aku terbatuk karena tersedak. Ini karena ucapanya barusan seakan menampar apa yang sedang kupikirkan sedari tadi.

Sambil memberiku segelas air dia berkata, "Hei, khan sudah kukatakan jangan makan sambil tetap bekerja khan," keluhnya dan mengambilkan garpu untukku lagi.

"_Thanks_," ucapku singkat. "Kau mau adopsi?" tanyaku.

"Uh huh, aku sih lebih suka kucing daripada anjing. Tapi, anjing hewan penurut tidak seperti kucing yang punya otak licik. Menurutmu?"

Tentu saja dia akan mengadopsi hewan, tolol! "Kalau kau belum begitu yakin, mulai saja dengan memelihara hewan kecil yang betah di kandang." Kumasukan lagi potongan pancake di mulutku sebelum berkata, "Hamster?" usulku.

Karena daritadi aku terlalu memperhatikan pancake yang kumakan aku tak sadar kalau tanganya mengelus rambutku seraya berkata, "_Thanks god, you're my real advicer._" Saat kumendongak menatapnya dia memberikan senyuman itu lagi.

Jantungku berdetak kencang dan mulai timbul pertanyaan baru, _apa sex yang kami lakukan hanya aku yang menikmatinya?_ _Atau dia sudah memasuki tahap 'mundur perlahan' dariku?_

Entah bagaimana awal mulanya terjadi, aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Kerutan yang ada di pinggir kedua matanya. Alis coklat kehitamnya yang tebal dan berbentuk seperti lintah. Dan kedua bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit membuatku dapat melihat dalam mulutnya yang dapat tercium aroma manis bercampur aroma kopi.

….

"Percayalah padaku, Kise. I only have one heart and soul for you..._._" ucapnya. Tunggu, bukankah harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu setelah mendapatkan diriku sendiri merangkak ke meja kayu ukirnya?

Aku hanya tetap menatap wajahnya, seolah mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab. Tapi, dia sudah menarik tubuhku dan aku berada di pangkuanya.

_Menurutmu bagaimana dengan apartemen yang ini? memang agak mahal sih, tapi mereka membolehkan kita pelihara anjing jadi, kita bisa gunakan kamar yang kosong untuk anjing kita. _Kita? Kata itu yang membuatku bahagia. Kupikir, aku telah menemukan tujuan hidupku lagi. Gairah untuk tetap terus menghadapi kehidupan bangkit lagi.

Dengan kedua tanganya tanpa berkata apapun dia gunakan bibirnya untuk menyentuh tiap bagian wajahku. Aku dapat mendengar jelas suara tawa kumpulan anak TK dari celah jendela apartemenya yang terbuka.

_Oh, ayolah… kita pasti membutuhkan ruangan itu. Khan kita bisa buat jadi ruangan untuk koleksi stik golf dan koleksi perangkomu itu. Dan mungkin bisa untuk kamar—_

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian keluargaku, Ryota…_" Dan menarik tubuhku dari pinggulku begitu mudahnya dengan tangan besarnya itu.

_Kamar untuk bayi perempuan yang ditemukan di halaman tempat penampungan anjing itu. _Aku tertawa sampai tanganku tak sadar menampar mukanya. Selanjutnya, tanpa adanya komando aku berteriak mengingatkanya untuk tidak menyamakan merawat anjing dengan manusia. Pasti aku akan bertindak seperti itu tertawa seperti orang gila jika ada seseorang yang membuatku marah.

BRAAKKK!

Nafasku tak teratur saat melihat pipi kananya yang berwarna keunguan dan dia terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. Darah yang keluar karena pukulan dari tanganku yang mendarat di pipi kananya. Di pikiranku banyak kalimat yang ingin aku muntahkan semua kepadanya, tapi aku tak bisa. Nafasku sendiri terengah-engah dan segera melangkah berjalan menuju kamar, tapi ketika aku berjalan dia memegang kaki kiriku. "Lepas Tolol! Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini!"

Oh, aku lupa kalau dia lebih besar dan kuat dariku, karena hal itu aku jatuh ke karpet dengan tarikanya di kakiku. Aku tetap berusaha merayap berjalan tapi dia sudah memegang kedua kakiku sembari berkata,

"_Ryota… Ryota… Ryota…_" Dengan suara seperti berbisik dia berulang-ulang mendesis memanggil namaku.

Namun, sayangnya aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Kubalikan tubuhku dan menampar wajahnya yang sudah ada di kedua kakiku. Tamparanku mungkin lumayan keras sehingga dapat membuatnya menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari kakiku.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Terbawa emosi, berpikir hal yang enak saja, dan status hubungan. Kaupikir semua masalah selesai setelah aku masuk dalam register keluargamu?"

Dia hanya berdiri. Diam menundukan kepalanya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang dia ucap untuk merespon ucapanku. Setelah itu, aku sudah berada di kamar mandi dengan wajah yang kutenggelamkan di bak air yang sudah penuh itu. Aku hanya tak mau mendengar dan melihat wajah pecundangku yang menangis dalam kumpulan air..

_Sebenarnya, nggak bakalan seru kalau aku bilang hal ini sekarang. Tapi, aku sudah tak sabar melihat ekspresimu. _Ya, saat itu aku hanya setengah-setengah mendengar ucapanmu karena aku masih harus memeriksa data yang kaupinta aku untuk dikoreksi sebelum diserahkan pimpinan.

_Oke, well… apartemen kemarin aku sudah DP dan itu untuk hadiah untukmu… setelah rencana kita menikah di Kanada. _Mendengar kalimatmu itu aku hanya mengangguk-angguk malas dan tertawa kecil berpikir kalau kau hanya bercanda dan mencoba memberiku penyegaran karena pekerjaanku yang menumpuk di akhir bulan. Tapi, aku tak tahu kalimatmu itu belum selesai.

_So, will you marry me?_

Dalam keheningan pagi dengan suara burung-burung kecil yang bertengger pada batang pohon yang rindang dan suara orang-orang yang bercengkrama tentang kesibukan di pagi hari mereka, aku berteriak dan memukul tembok air yang membalasku dengan membuat suara teriakanku tak terdengar oleh mahluk apapun di dunia ini.

Dia meninggalkan memo kecil di ruang TV setelah kuselesai memberesi semua barang pekerjaanku, dia pergi sebentar ke mini market yang ada di lantai 5 gedung ini untuk membeli cream shavingnya. Aku hanya berseringai kecil, jangan berbohong kalau kau tak pandai.

_Aku ke lantai 5 sebentar beli cream shavingku yang habis dan sekaleng jus jeruk kalau kau masih disitu. Dan, maaf. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kise._

Aku tulis di bawahnya dengan,

_Masukan saja ke kulkas jus jeruknya kalau kau masih mau mengundangku ke apartemenmu lagi. Aku juga menyayangimu, Teppei._

Maaf kalau aku sudah melimpahkan semua kelelahan perasaan masa laluku yang penuh kebodohanku kepadamu. Aku yang tolol tak terpikir kalau tiap manusia mempunyai pandangan mereka sendiri-sendiri yang tak bisa dirubah semudah kau meng-_copy paste_ file.

"Tentu aku akan memberikan salinan data untuk bulan November padamu besok pagi kalau kau mau datang lebih awal. Sebenarnya sudah kukerjakan semuanya, jadi kau hanya perlu belajar sebentar sebelum kau dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari Aomine-san." Jelasku pada Leo.

Dan Leo menjatuhkan sekotak kaleng cookies Brownies kesukaanku yang mahal sebagai alat barter untuk pekerjaanya yang kubuatkan karena dia tak bisa berlama-lama bersamaku untuk berdiskusi, istrinya sedang menjalani kemoterapi yang membuatnya harus terus mendampingi istrinya.

"Thanks god! Andai semua orang sebaik sepertimu!" lalu memelukku erat.

Aku melepas pelukanya karena aku sedang menggenggam rokok di tangan kiriku yang kurang aktif. "Hei! Rokokku bisa membuat kemejamu bolong!" erangku. Walau aku gay aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah _dipeluk_

Dia lepas pelukanya dan berkata sambil memakai jaketnya, "Menurutku, kau juga sudah waktunya mencari pasangan hidup Hen, kehidupan pernikahan tak seseram yang banyak pria ceritakan."

_Yeah, aku ingin pria afrika berotot yang datang bersujud melamarku dengan berlian hitam_, batinku sambil melihatnya memakai sepatu hitamnya lagi. Namun, Aku hanya tertawa setelah menghembuskan asap rokok, "Apa ada udang di balik batu?" tanyaku sembari duduk di kursi kerjaku yang dekat ruang TV.

"Well, agar aku bisa membalas jasamu." Lalu melet kepadaku sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Menikah?

Kalau dipikir-pikir aku bisa saja menikah dengan wanita dan mempunyai anak dari wanita itu. Mungkin, perlahan tapi pasti aku bisa sembuh dari ke-_gay_-anku dengan kesibukanku di kantor mencari nafkah pada keluargaku. Yeah, aku bisa saja menganggap mereka sebagai saudaraku sendiri.

Hanya saja, aku belum bisa yakin dapat menghilangkan memori pria itu dalam pikiranku. Saat itulah aku mulai berharap kalau aku mengalami hilang ingatan permanen. Aku juga tak dapat menyalahkan pria berambut biru gelap yang pernah berlabuh di hatiku, maksudku.. 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk sebuah hubungan terlarang yang terasa manis seperti madu…

****Chapter 2 : But please, dont blame him** **

****SELESAI****

* * *

****TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 3 : Tapi, masih terlihat bayanganya di dalam hatimu****

* * *

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, reader dan silent reader ;)**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk review-nya : _Rhiani , noname , shiro yuki , Guest , ,_ yang sudah membantu saya memperbaiki kualitas penulisan saya yang masih banyak typo, gaje, dsb. :)**

**Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan setelah membaca ff saya, silahkan langsung di review. semua kritik dan saran yang diberikan sangat berarti bagi saya.** **:D**


End file.
